Christian's Christmas Wish
by TwiFan999
Summary: Christian thought he was going to be spending the holidays alone, but his sub has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: I wanted to write a Christmas story for you guys, but I didn't have the time to take on an entire story. This first installment is just a taste of what I came up with. (Actual chapters will be longer.) There will be a few more chapters to follow; I'm hoping to finish before Christmas. I hope you like it!_

_I had to manipulate the timeline for when Christian and Ana met to make it work, but let your imaginations run wild!_

* * *

Christian's Christmas Wish – Part I

* * *

As Christian Grey got out of his vehicle, his eyes fell instantly to the red Audi occupying the parking spot next to his. Ana had left a week and a half ago to stay with her mother in Georgia for a few days before flying back to Washington so she could spend Christmas with her stepfather, Ray.

It was something she'd insisted appear in their contract before she signed, and Christian—having no idea at the time how accustomed he'd grow to having her whenever he wanted her—had agreed without hesitation. The truth was, he would have agreed to almost anything to get her to sign.

He now considered it the worst decision he'd ever made.

It galled the hell out of him to know that she was a meager two hours away, yet he wasn't able to see her. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same. Ten days hadn't seemed like such a large period of time before Ana, but after she'd agreed to become his submissive, it hadn't take him long to realize just how long_ four_ and a half days was. They'd quickly amended the contract to include six p.m. Wednesday nights to five a.m. Thursday mornings. Though there were times when Christian could barely drag his ass to the office, the reward of having Ana in his playroom had been more than worth it.

She wouldn't be returning for another four days, and Christian was counting down every damn one of them. He stepped into the elevator, entered his code, and leaned against the back wall of the elevator as he let out a tired sigh.

* * *

The first thing Christian noticed when the doors opened was the smell of cinnamon drifting in the air. Though he tried to ignore the holidays, Mrs. Jones never let him get away with it. Her persistence made him grin before pocketing his keys and heading for his office.

A sliver of light coming from the living room stopped him; she must have turned the fireplace on for him. Having no need of it, as he had to be at his parents in a few hours for their annual holiday bash, he stepped into the living room.

And froze in his tracks.

The sight that greeted him nearly took his breath away. Wearing nothing but a red silk bra and matching thongs, she was kneeling in front of the fireplace. Chin resting on her chest, she had her hands clasped behind her. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders, hindering her breasts from his view. It was more enticing than it would have been had they been bared for him. The glow from the fireplace surrounded her like a halo, giving her an angelic appearance. The quickening of his heartbeat surprised him almost as much as the relief that had consumed him when he'd first seen her.

"Ana," he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter. I hope you enjoy this holiday goodie! _

_I just want to give you a heads up…this story is going to have an 'angsty' ending. On the bright side (at least I hope you think so!) there's a good chance there will be a follow-up story._

* * *

The longing in his tone warmed Ana more than the fire behind her could have, and any reservations she might have had about returning to spend Christmas with him vanished. Though she was desperate for even just a glimpse of him, she forced her gaze to remain on the floor as his footsteps approached.

"Look at me," he commanded softly as he came to a stop in front of her.

She tilted her head back so she could look up at him; as usual, just the sight of him was enough to take her breath away. "Sir," she whispered obediently.

"Where did you get the pearls, Ms. Steele?" he asked sharply. And just like that, dominating Christian was back.

Ana clasped her hands tighter in an effort to keep from reaching her neck. "They were a gift from Ray," she answered.

His eyes locked on hers as he reached forward; he wrapped the white beads around his fist and tugged gently. "On your feet," he ordered.

Ana complied immediately, though she was surprised she didn't topple over in her haste. As his fingertips ghosted lightly over her shoulder, she marveled at the reverence in his touch.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another four days," he said.

Was it her imagination, or was his voice hoarse? When her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, Christian's grip on the pearls tightened in response.

"Answer me," he persisted.

Ana swallowed past the lump of anxiety in her throat, though it wasn't from fear. Being physically vulnerable in front of Christian was one thing, but she loathed baring herself to him emotionally as it wasn't something he ever reciprocated. "It was too long to be apart," she admitted begrudgingly.

Grey eyes darkened as his head swooped down, Ana's lips parted the instant his mouth found hers. His tongue drove forth, and she groaned at his familiar taste, wincing when he quickly pulled away.

"I have a party to attend this evening," he informed her.

"Do you want to call me when you're back?" she asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'd like you to accompany me," he countered hesitantly.

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

His eyebrows arched expectantly as he waited for her answer.

"Of course."

"Good. There's a green, knee length dress in your closet. Wear that," he instructed as he began to walk away.

"Yes, sir."

He came to an abrupt halt and glanced at her over his shoulder. "And Ana?"

"Yes?" she asked, her heart pounding.

His gaze raked over her body. "I like the red."

Ana couldn't stop the smile that made its way across her face.

It had taken only a few nights in Georgia for Ana to realize that pleasuring Christian had become her greatest desire. It had been a startling revelation, but once the idea had taken root, she hadn't been able to get back to him fast enough.

* * *

Christian pulled the cream colored sweater over his head and glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He combed his fingers through his hair in an effort to tame it, and then went to see how close Ana was to being ready.

A slow grin spread across his face as the image of her kneeling in front of his fireplace came back to him; he felt his dick throb in response. There was nothing he'd wanted more than to take her to his play room, taunting her…fucking her until she couldn't move. But there was no point in starting something he couldn't finish. His parents were expecting him in less than an hour, and that just wouldn't suffice for what he had in mind for her homecoming. The thought that he'd go to the party without her—knowing she was here waiting for him—was laughable. She was right; they'd been apart for far too long.

And he needed his fix.

Her bedroom was empty, so he quickly made his way to her bathroom; his breath caught at the sight of her. The knit green dress clung so perfectly to her curves that he almost insisted she change; the only thing that stopped him was that he couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her in it. Her eyes were closed and she was humming softly as she gathered her hair into a simple pony tail before wrapping a hair tie around it.

He moved silently forward, coming to a stop just behind her. When her eyes finally opened, her hand flew to her throat and she gasped in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I missed you more than I should have, Anastasia," he growled as he pushed her pony tail over her shoulder.

* * *

"You did?" she asked breathlessly, tilting her head to the side as he left a string of hot, open-mouth kisses over her neck. There was something intimate about having Christian in her bathroom while she was getting ready.

"Yes," he answered as he reached around her for the tube of brick red lipstick that was lying on the counter. He pulled the top off before handing it to her. "It matches your new lingerie," he said huskily.

After a single swipe, she rubbed her lips together, then once again met his eyes in the mirror. "One more."

Another swipe and Christian's nod of approval, and she put it back on the counter, then turned around to face him.

He lifted his hand out in front of him. "Panties."

Without missing a beat, she reached up under her dress and shimmied her panties down over her legs before handing them to him. "They're damp," she informed him.

He groaned as he lifted them to his nose and inhaled deeply before dropping them to the floor. "Oh, Anastasia."

He stepped forward and cupped her face with his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks as he brushed his lips over her eyelids. "If I'd known you were going to be waiting for me, Ana, I'd have come home earlier so we would've had time to play."

"I wanted to surprise you," she said breathlessly as his hands fell to her waist.

"I have a surprise for you, too," he said huskily. She gasped when he spun her around, her hands flying out to grab the counter. "Bend over," he hissed in her ear.

She gripped the counter as she leaned forward, and Christian ran his palms up over her thighs as he pushed her dress up. He thrust his knee between her legs, moving it from side to side as he urged her to widen her stance for him.

"Tonight you will act as my equal, Anastasia. But know that you are still my sub, and you should desire to please me."

"Always." His ability to carry on casual conversation as if he wasn't getting ready to fuck her never ceased to amaze her.

"If you displease me in any way, Anastasia, you _will_ be punished."

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to call me Christian tonight."

"Yes, sir." She yelped as his grip on her waist tightened.

"Say it."

"Christian."

"I like my name on your lips," he said, surprising her when he reached for the clasp of her new necklace. The pearls fell from her neck, swaying gently from side to side as Christian held onto one end.

"Are you ready, Ana?" he asked, not bothering to wait for an answer. She gasped at the unfamiliar sensation; instead of his fingers, Christian had pulled the pearls taut and he was pulling them back and forth, moving them ever so slowly between her slit.

"Christian!" she cried as her thighs began to tremble. "What are you—oh!" She groaned as he dragged them over her core. "Oh, God!"

"Do you like that, Ana?" he asked.

"Yes!" Her fingers tightened on the counter. "Oh…so much!" she moaned.

She tried not to come, but the friction from the pearls was already too much; when Christian fell to his knees behind her and drew her core into his mouth, it was too late.

* * *

"Can you stand?"

"Yes," Ana answered weakly as she straightened.

Christian gently pulled her skirt back down over her thighs, chuckling when she fell back against him. His arms wrapped reflexively around her waist.

"Maybe not," she admitted sheepishly.

"Are you ready to go?" he whispered against her ear.

"But…what about _you_?" she asked.

His reflection grinned back at her. "Anticipation is half the fun, Ms. Steele."

"You don't want to…"

His heated gaze met hers in the mirror. "Yes, I _want _to. But I'm not going to."

He turned her around so she was facing him again, then lifted the pearls until they were hanging above her. "Tilt your head back and open your mouth."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she did as he'd requested. He lowered them until a single bead touched her tongue. "Suck."

She drew them gently into her mouth, surprised by the tangy flavor.

"Harder, Anastasia," he commanded harshly.

She sucked heartily on the beads, pulling them into her mouth one by one until he pulled them back out and handed them to her. "I want you to wear them tonight."

She nodded as she took them from him, then turned around and reached for the faucet; his hand stopped her. "As they are."


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! I hope you like this one. :)_

* * *

"Green is your color, Anastasia."

Christian's voice was husky, but she could barely concentrate on his words. His arm was draped over her shoulder, his fingertips absently stroking her collarbone.

"Thank you, Sir," she said with a shiver.

"Ana," he growled.

"Christian," she amended quickly as her eyes flew to his. "I'm sorry."

He surprised her with a grin that made her heart flip. "Fair warning, Ms. Steele. If you call me 'Sir' in front of my family, you're going to spend the evening answering questions I don't think you want to answer."

"Your family?" She couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

To her dismay, his fingers stilled on her flesh. "Yes. My family. Where did you think we were going?" he asked with a frown.

"A work thing, I guess," she answered.

"No," he said. "It's an annual Christmas party that my mother hosts for her colleagues," he explained.

She laughed nervously as the limousine came to a stop. "So I shouldn't tell your mother that her son has a penchant for spanking?" she teased.

Christian's door opened before he could answer and he stepped out, taking a moment to smooth his jacket before turning around and offering her his hand. She reached forward and he tugged gently until she was standing, her body flush with his. "Thank you, Christian," she whispered.

He groaned as he lifted a hand to cradle the back of her neck; his eyes darkened as his thumb caressed her cheek. "I let you come earlier as a welcome home gift, Ana," he said firmly.

"I understand," she whispered.

"No matter what happens _tonight_—you. Do. Not. Come. Do you understand _that_?" he asked as his grip on the back of her neck tightened.

"Yes," she breathed, trying to concentrate on what he was saying. It was hard when he was this close; they'd been apart for days, and the fact that they were about to spend the better portion of their evening with the people inside was too much. She needed him inside of her now!

He nodded. "Good." He stepped back and reached for her hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Your parents act as if you've never brought a woman home before," Ana remarked half an hour later as Christian stopped a waiter for some wine.

He grinned as he handed a glass to her, and then took a sip of his own. "Mmm…" he said appreciatively, tossing his head back as he swallowed.

"That good, huh?" she asked in amusement.

"I'm sorry?"

"The wine," she said, pointing to his glass

Christian frowned. "It's OK."

"You just groaned like it was the best thing you've ever tasted," she said with a laugh.

"That's because I can still taste _you, _Ana."

Her jaw dropped at his declaration. "I can't believe you just sai—"

"Ana!"

She spun around just in time for Kate to wrap her arms around her. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!" her friend exclaimed in surprise as she gave her a big hug. Ana returned her friend's embrace cautiously as she tried to steady her other hand in an effort to keep her wine in the glass.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with Christian," she explained as Kate pulled away.

"Well, I'm glad to see you! I thought-" Kate gasped as her eyes landed on the pearls around Ana's neck. "Ana," she breathed. "Those are _gorgeous_!"

When Kate reached toward them, Ana hastily retreated until she slammed against Christian's chest. His hand wrapped round her waist to steady her, and she could swear she heard him chuckle.

"They're very fragile!" she blurted.

Kate's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "OK. How…was…your trip?"

Ana nodded exuberantly. "It was great!" she exclaimed.

"You might want take it down a notch," Christian advised in a whisper as he gave her waist a gentle squeeze.

She took a deep breath and smiled, lifting her hand until her palm was resting against his knuckles. She laced her fingers through his and sighed, then met her friend's gaze. "But I'm glad to be home," she confessed.

She was spared from further conversation when Elliot appeared behind Kate. "Christian." His eyes widened when they landed on Ana. "What a surprise," he said evenly, but Ana didn't miss the curious look he gave his brother.

"It's good to see you, Elliot," she said.

"Likewise," he returned as a knowing smile made its way across his face. "I bet my mom loved meeting you."

Christian cleared his throat. "Elliot—"

"Did Christian tell you you're the only woman he's ever brought home?" Elliot interrupted.

"No, he didn't," she admitted as she felt her cheeks begin to burn. Had Christian felt _obligated _to ask her to come with him tonight? She thought he'd been glad to see her; she'd certainly been thrilled to see him. But maybe her leaving over the holidays had been a relief for him. Maybe he'd seen it as an opportunity to spend time with his family without having to explain their relationship to anyone.

"Well, you are." Elliot's smile broadened. "And—"

"You've already said too much," Christian cut in.

"As I usually do," Elliot agreed with a chuckle.

"There's Dr. Williamson," Christian commented. "I wanted to be sure to say hello to him tonight. Ana?"

Ana flashed her friend one last grin before following Christian's lead.

* * *

"Are you OK?" he asked when they were out of Kate and Elliot's sight.

"Yes," she answered. "I just…didn't expect to see Kate here."

Christian's eyes danced as he reached forward and ran a finger along the strand of pearls. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased.

Ana felt her face flush. "_You_ know where they've been," she reminded him.

"Mmmm…" he agreed as he placed his empty wine glass on an expectant waiter's tray. "And I know where they're going."

"Christian," she breathed.

"Have I mentioned my fondness for naughty things and public places, Ana?" Christian asked as he quirked a brow.

"No," she answered uncertainly, stepping back as Christian stalked forward. With just a few steps, she found herself trapped against the wall. He splayed his hand beside her head and leaned forward, taking a deep breath. "You smell so fucking good, Ana," he told her.

"So do you."

He lifted his other hand and used his fingertip to trace a path from behind her ear and down her neck, stopping just above the V of her neckline. She felt her nipples tighten in response.

"Please…" she begged.

"Please, what, Anastasia?" he pressed as he leaned forward and nipped at her jaw.

"I can't…I'm not…" Her voice trailed off as she took in a big gulp of air; her fingers tightened around her wine glass.

"You're not _what_?" he growled.

"I'm not wearing panties," she whispered.

"I know that, Anastasia. I'm the one who left them on the bathroom floor," he remarked dryly.

"Did you also know that I'm _wet_?"

He jerked his body back and his gaze fell immediately to her thighs.

"I like it when you're wet," he said with a confused expression on his face.

Ana cleared her throat. "There's nowhere for it to go."

* * *

Her tone was so faint he had to strain to hear her. "Fuck, Ana," he bit out when her words finally registered.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"Do _not _apologize for wanting me," he admonished.

She nodded as she bit down on her lower lip.

Christian groaned as he reached for her hand. "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n:_ _Thank you for the reviews for last chapter._

_I know this is late, and I apologize for that. I hope you had a nice holiday! :)_

* * *

As Christian's hand clasped hers, Ana felt her lower body begin to thrum in anticipation. "How wet _are _you, Anastasia?" he asked in a low growl as he pulled her closer.

"It's trickling onto my thighs," she answered weakly, trying to concentrate on staying upright. Her legs felt like jelly, and Christian's pace was so hurried she could barely keep up with him. "Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"To take care of you," he informed her huskily.

Ana sighed in relief. There was nothing she wanted more in that moment than for him to 'take care of her,' but when he came to an abrupt halt, she crashed into him. "Hey, Chris!"

Ana felt her gaze narrowing at the raven haired beauty blocking their path; a sharp stab of jealousy assaulted her, and Ana nearly growled at the woman.

"Are you trying to break the bones in my hand?" Christian asked dryly.

Ana immediately loosened her grip; her glare, however, remained fixed on the young woman in front of her. Apparently her glower wasn't threatening enough, because the young woman beamed back at her. "You must be Ana!" she said excitedly as she stepped forward to give Ana a big hug; she was nearly as excited to see her as Kate had been. "Mom told me _all_ about you!" She let go after a quick squeeze, then proceeded to give Ana the once over.

"Ana," Christian said dryly. "This is my sister, Mia. Mia, this is Ana."

"Oh," Ana said in surprise; it didn't escape his notice that he'd successfully avoided explaining who she was to him.

Christian had spoken of his sister before, but Ana had never seen a picture. "It is so nice to meet you," she said genuinely. _And a _damn_ good thing you're related to Christian,_ her mind silently added.

"Mia," Christian said, his tone softening. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," she said enthusiastically. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," he said as he let go of Ana's hand and hugged her tightly. "I swear you've grown a good five inches."

Mia laughed. "I have not grown at all," she insisted. "And let me tell you, that was no easy feat with those French pastries surrounding me day in and day out."

Christian grinned down at her. "You look beautiful, Mia," he said tenderly.

"Thank you," she returned, then looked from Ana to Christian. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to give Ana a tour of the house," he said smoothly as he reached for her hand.

"Oh. Well, there's plenty of time for that later," Mia said with a wave of her hand. "Mom asked me to let you know dinner is ready. You're sitting at the table that has the center piece with the shiny blue Christmas balls."

Ana's eyes widened as her hand once again tensed desperately around Christian's. He gave her a reassuring look, and then led her to the formal dining area.

* * *

"Were those claws I spied back there, Ms. Steele?" Christian asked in amusement as he pulled Ana's chair out for her; he moved it closer to his own as he did so.

"Indeed they were, Mr. Grey," she whispered huskily.

"I like them."

Her brows arched as she met his gaze. "Then perhaps you'll leave me unbound one time so I can drag them down your back," she suggested as she sat down. He could almost smell her arousal, and had to force back a groan at the thought.

Glancing around at the others at the table; he noticed Kate and Elliot were seated across from them. To their left were Dr. and Mrs. Holmes, then the Jacksons on the other side. There were eight tables spread throughout the room, and typically his mother seated at least one Grey at each table. She must've put him and Ana with Elliot and Kate in hopes to make Ana more at ease. He'd have to remember to thank her for that later.

Christian picked up the wine glass the waiter placed in front of him and drank deeply, trying to tamp down his desire. If the raging hard-on between his legs was any indication, he'd grossly overestimated his self-control. Assuming he'd be able to make it through the evening, he'd forgone climax in favor of the anticipation. He was realizing now how much of a mistake that was.

"Excuse me."

Everyone's eyes were drawn to his mother, standing before the microphone on the stage at the front of the room. "I apologize in advance, but there's been a slight delay with dinner," she explained. "The first course should be coming around in approximately twenty minutes. Please, enjoy each other's company in the meantime."

Christian intended to do just that.

* * *

Ana tried to feign interest in something the man who'd been introduced as Dr. Herby Holmes was saying, but she was having a hard time. The ache between her thighs was escalating, and she couldn't find a relaxed position. _Doggie style_, her mind taunted. She nearly whimpered at the thought. She tossed a smile Christian's way when he reached underneath the table for her hand, but instead of lacing his fingers with hers as she'd fully expected him to do, he pulled her hand toward his lap.

She swallowed past the sudden lump of desire, trying to appear casual she glanced over. Her breath caught in her throat when he placed her palm between his legs and moved it back and forth; she could feel him throbbing beneath her touch. His hand let go of hers to open his button, and she reached for his zipper.

* * *

Christian drew in a sharp breath as Ana eased his zipper down inch by agonizing inch. She pushed her hand tentatively beneath the waistband of his boxers and wrapped it around his cock. Her eyes met his, and he gave her a nod he was certain only she'd noticed. She pulled her hand up, teasing the sensitive flesh of his tip with her thumb before drawing it back down; her fist tightened on it's descent, and he grit his teeth to keep from groaning.

Clearing his throat, he leaned toward her and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Do you remember where the potted plant is?" he asked in a low voice.

She nodded in return.

"If you go down that hallway, the third door on the right leads to a bathroom. Excuse yourself and wait for me," he ordered.

She let go of him and pulled her hand away, then stood. She looked around the table. "Please excuse me," she said with an apologetic smile.

* * *

Christian zipped his pants, and then buttoned them as he watched her retreat. The next seven minutes were going to be a bitch.

* * *

"I should probably go check on Ana," Kate said five minutes after her friend's departure.

"I'll go," Christian insisted as he stood. His tone came out harsher than he'd intended, but he didn't propose to spend the next few minutes apologizing. Instead, he turned on his heel and strode toward the direction Ana had taken when she'd left.

* * *

Ana started at the knock on the door. "Just a moment," she called, waiting.

"It's me," Christian hissed.

She hastily stepped forward and unlocked the door. Christian walked in and promptly shut it, locking it behind him. "I want you to finish what you started at the table," he commanded.

She nodded as she reached for his waist, her eyes locking on his as she slid his zipper down. "Fuck, Ana," he bit out as he reached for her. His hand clamped the back of her neck, hauling her face to his. His lips were rough, his kiss plundering as his tongue stroked hers. He abruptly pushed her away, his hands clutching her shoulders. "We will never be separated for that long again," he informed her firmly.

"Yes, Christian," she said obediently as she pushed his pants and boxer briefs down over his thighs. When she reached for him, he grabbed her wrist and thrust it away. "Use your mouth."

With no hesitation, she dropped to her knees before him.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: Thank you all so much for your reviews for the last chapter! :)_

* * *

Christian reached down and pulled the elastic from her hair, then wound his fingers through the silky brown locks. "Awww…fuck, Ana. I missed this."

His eyes closed and his head fell back as she wrapped her mouth around him; it wasn't as rewarding as being inside her, but it would at least ease the ache that he'd had since he'd seen her kneeling in front of his fireplace earlier that evening. Driving his hips forth as she advanced, he groaned when he hit the back of her throat.

His chin lowered until he was looking down at her and still cupping the back of her head, he angled it just a bit until her face was tilted toward him. "Open your eyes," he ordered. She complied immediately, and he was thrilled to see her eyes were watering from the force of his thrusts. "Too much?" he asked.

She shook her head no as she worked his cock, sliding her lips down over his length while she sucked ravenously. "Did you miss me, Ana?" he growled.

"Mmm hmm," she answered, her gaze still locked on his.

"How much?" he persisted.

She sucked greedily as her mouth descended, then drew her tongue along the underside of his length until she reached his tip. Puckering her lips, she placed them just over the sensitive flesh, sucking as though she could coax his orgasm from him—it was going to work, he thought as his legs began to weaken. His hand fisted in her hair, yanking her head back. "Don't get any on your dress," he hissed.

As she parted her lips and dipped forward, Christian's body shuddered with his release. She drank him in, swallowing voraciously as he spilled inside of her mouth. He didn't know if it was her little slurping sounds or the 'mmmm' that indicated she was taking pleasure in him, but he felt his hips jerk forward as he exploded again without warning. Still, she didn't lose a drop.

He was right…it had taken the edge off. But it hadn't satisfied him completely; there was only one thing that would do that. He turned his hand around and stroked her cheek, locking his gaze on hers. "Just a few more hours, Ana."

When she leaned back and licked her lips, all he could think was the he should've made her take her dress off.

"Zip me up."

* * *

"Ana?" They both started at the knock on the door, and Ana looked at Christian in surprise.

"Kate?" she returned. She quickly buttoned Christian's pants, then stood and walked over to the door. "What's going on?"

"Are you OK?" her friend called.

"I…I'm fine," Ana returned.

"Are you sure? You've been gone for quite a while, and—"

"We'll be out in a few minutes," Christian barked.

"OK." Ana heard the hesitation in her friend's voice, then her footsteps a few seconds later as she retreated.

"What the hell was that?" Christian asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Now that she's drawn attention to us, we should probably hurry back," he said reluctantly.

"How long do these things usually last?" Ana asked as he opened the bathroom door and motioned for her to precede him out. He grabbed her hand and tugged her against him as they made their way down the hall.

"Anxious to get me alone?"

His breath was warm on her ear, and Ana shivered. "I'm anxious for _you_ to get _me_ alone," she corrected.

She looked up at him surprised by the frown on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure who's dominating who here anymore, Ana," he admitted.

"You," she reassured him with a squeeze of her hand. "It's definitely you."

* * *

Ana sat at the table with her chin propped up on her hand struggling to keep her eyes open. It was nearly one o'clock, and she was exhausted. She knew exactly what it would take to perk her up again, but he was standing across the room lost in conversation with his brother and another man she hadn't been introduced to.

"Hey."

Ana glanced over just as Kate was sitting down beside her. "Hey. Having fun?"

"My feet are killing me. Elliot is like a dancing machine," her friend said with a giggle.

Ana smiled. "Yes, I noticed how close he was holding you on those slow ones."

Kate laughed nervously. "I've noticed that Christian likes to keep you close, too."

Ana gave her friend a questioning look as she sipped her wine.

"Ana…has Christian ever hit you?" Kate asked uncertainly.

Ana choked as the clear liquid made its way down her throat. "_What_?" she asked in disbelief.

"He's controlling, Ana. And he's—"

"He's very kind and compassionate and—"

"Before he came to check on you in the bathroom, _I_ was going to. When I stood up, he practically freaked out," Kate informed her.

Ana shook her head, laughing weakly. "I can't believe you would even ask me that."

"He's barely let you out of his sight," Kate said quietly.

"And I've barely let him out of mine!" Ana had to take a deep breath and then fight to get reign in her temper. She reached up and ran her hands through her hair, then wiped her palms on her skirt as she stood. "Not that it's any of your business, but the bathroom incident was _planned. _We wanted a moment alone together." With that, Ana picked up her wine glass, spun on her heel and made her way to Christian.

* * *

The smile that had been on Christian's face disappeared the second he rested his hand on her lower back. He looked down at her in alarm; something wasn't right. Casually dismissing himself from the conversation he was involved in, he steered Ana a few feet away from the group. "What's wrong?" he asked instantly.

"How do you know something is wrong?" she returned coolly.

"Ana, you are wound tighter than a fucking drum. Either you're pissed off or you're about to come. And I've already informed you that you _won't_ be coming this evening. You _better_ be pissed."

"Christian—" She reached up to run her free hand from her hair, but Christian seized her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing one of her fingertips in an effort to relax her.

"Talk to me," he ordered.

She lifted her gaze to his; the look in her eyes was enough to unsettle the fuck out of him. "Kate just asked me if you beat me," she whispered.

"_What?_"

"That was my reaction."

"Ana—"

"She couldn't even begin to fathom what's really going on," she said in a shaky voice.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up at the forlorn expression on her face. "Ana, we— " His voice trailed off as he realized they were in earshot of a few of the other guests. He placed his hand on her back again and guided her to a corner of the room that left them in the shadows.

"We are two consenting adults, Ana," he said, trying desperately to keep his voice even. He knew how much it had taken for her to enter into his lifestyle, all the misgivings she'd had. But when she'd decided what she wanted, she'd taken her role in his life very seriously. If Kate had spooked her into leaving him, he was going to kick Elliot's ass for even being involved with her. "We aren't doing anything wrong," he reminded her.

"Then why are we hiding out in the corner talking about it, Christian?" she asked, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Dammit, Ana," he said impatiently. "Even if there weren't…clamps and belts and spanking involved, we _still_ wouldn't be advertising our sex lives!" he persisted. "What we do when we are alone is nobody's business but yours and mine. It _sure_ as hell isn't Kate's."

She lifted her gaze to his, and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Instead of the desire he'd seen earlier, her eyes were filled with a deep anguish.

"I'd like to leave now, please," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

"No," Christian said flatly.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

He met her gaze levelly, and she could see his jaw begin to tick. "You are still my sub, and my answer is no," he said matter-of-factly. "Though you didn't form it as a question, nor did you address me correctly, which you will pay dearly for later, but _no_."

"Christian—"

"I will not let her shame you, Ana. I won't let her shame _us_," he hissed.

Ana sighed. "I don't even know what _we _are, Christian! Are we just a piece of paper with guidelines on it? Are we—?"

Her voice trailed off when he traced her collarbone with his fingertip. "Stop trying to distract me," she whimpered. His grin was so sexy she had a hard time collecting her thoughts.

"It pleases me to know that I distract you, Ana." He leaned forward just enough so she could feel his warm breath on her neck. His hand skimmed down her side until he grasped her waist, and he groaned as he jerked her against him. "Do you not enjoy it?"

"Christian, please," she whispered breathlessly as her hands settled on his shoulders. "I want to go."

He dropped his hands and stepped back; his eyes were a steely grey shade she'd never seen before, and she felt cold under his stare. "Are you pulling out your safe word, Ana?" he asked in a low voice.

"Wha…what?" she stuttered as she shifted under his glare.

"Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you," she whispered.

"And?"

She stood there for a moment, frozen in fear. If she pulled out her safe word…this was it. The consequences would be grim, and she wasn't sure she could handle them. Hysterical laughter bubbled up her throat at the notion…her safe word was supposed to be her shelter, but she had a feeling it would only provoke Christian. He quirked a brow at her as the mirth made its way from her lips, and she bit down on her lower one, earning her a glower. She opened her mouth and took a shaky breath.

"No," she said wearily. "I'm not pulling out my safe word."

Warmth surged through her as he once again closed the distance between them and lowered his lips to hers. His kiss was something she'd never experience with him before, tentative and soft as he brushed his lips tenderly over hers. "Thank you for trusting me," he said gruffly.

Ana was mortified to feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes, and she blinked furiously as he pulled away from her.

"Hey! What're you two doing hiding out in the corner?"

Luckily she was saved as Mia practically bounded up to them.

"Trying to get a moment alone," Christian responded dryly.

His sister just flashed him a charming grin. "There'll be plenty of time for that later," she insisted as she winked at her brother. "Maybe now that old room of yours will finally see some action."

Ana felt heat rise into her cheeks at her teasing.

"We're not staying the night, Mia," Christian informed her.

"You're leaving?" she asked pitifully. "You can't leave! We've hardly seen you!"

"You'll see me on Christmas," he reminded her.

"It's not the same! It's tradition. You always spend the night here," she said with a sulk.

"I'm sorry," Christian said. "But we didn't plan on staying, so Ana doesn't have a change of clothes."

"I have an extra change of clothes," Kate said softly as she came to stand beside Mia; Elliot was standing on her other side. Her friends gaze was pleading, and Ana knew instinctively that it was her way of apologizing for crossing a line. She couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Then it's settled," Christian remarked, his tone allowing no argument. "We'll stay."

* * *

"Should I make myself a bed on the floor?" Ana asked cautiously as she reached for the clasp on the back of her necklace, resisting the urge to study his childhood room.

Christian frowned. "What the hell for?"

"For me. I know you prefer to sleep alone."

"I do, but this is a unique situation, Ana," he said huskily as he stepped forward and pulled the pearls from her grasp. He gently set them on the desk just behind her. "I haven't seen you in days. It would be incredibly hard for me to fuck you while I was in bed and you were on the floor," he pointed out.

"We can't have sex in your parent's house!" she whispered, her tone as harsh as it could be while so low.

"I _know_ you're not arguing with me," he said with a disapproving look that gave way to a grin. "But I'm having a hard time figuring out why you're whispering. We're on the third floor. Everyone else is on the first."

"Christian," she said weakly as he reached around her and slowly lowered her zipper.

"No one will hear you if you want to scream."

She didn't want to have sex with Christian in his parent's house, but God. She'd been so long without him there was no way she could wait. She could be quiet. She'd _have _to be quiet. It would be mortifying if anyone heard them.

As Christian stepped back, he pushed her dress down over her shoulders until it pooled at her feet. "Take your bra off," he ordered.

She reached around and fumbled with the clasp for a few seconds before it finally came loose, and she let it slide down her arms until it joined her green dress on the floor.

"My sweater."

She reached for the hem of his sweater and he put his arms in the air as she began to lift it over his head. "Don't touch me," he warned.

"Of course not," she agreed.

"I've been lax with you tonight, Ana," he informed her. "But not anymore. How do you address me?"

"Of course not, Christian," she repeated.

* * *

Blood simmered in his veins as his name left her lips, and he felt his cock twitch. Why, when _she _said his name, did it have such an influence on his body? As she pulled the sweater over his head, he lowered his arms so she could rid him of it.

"My belt," he prompted.

She reached for the leather strap and unbuckled it, then gave it a solid tug until it was hanging in front of him.

"Turn around," he said as he took it from her.

She obeyed immediately, and he pulled her arms behind her. She gasped as he pinned her wrists together and bound them with his belt, then spun her around.

He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and then pointed to his bed. She strode toward it and turned around, gazing at him as she waited for further instruction.

"I want your right cheek on the mattress and your ass in the air, Ana," he informed her.

"Yes, Christian," she breathed.

He studied her as she turned around; she carefully placed one knee, and then the other on the bed, crawling forward slowly before lowering her upper body down onto the bed, her right cheek on the comforter so she was facing him.

He walked over to the bed and felt it shift beneath him as his knees sunk into the mattress.

"Now, tell me, Ana," he said gruffly as his fingertips dug into her hips. "How could this _possibly_ feel wrong?"


	7. The End

_a/n: Hey, guys. This is the end of this one. I just want to remind you that the ending is angst-filled. It nearly killed me while I was writing it. There are quite a few POV changes, but I felt it was needed so we could see how Ana and Christian were both feeling._

_I may, at some point, write a follow up to this one as I'm not sure I can bear leaving it like this._

_Thank you for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

Ana quivered when Christian grabbed her hips and slid between her folds. He bypassed her opening, gliding upward until he teased her clit. Her eyes closed, and a grunt escaped as she clenched her teeth. Though she rarely got off in this position—and for that reason she was glad he'd chosen it—it wasn't impossible.

She whimpered as he teased her, moving back and forth in slow, torturous strokes. Her body was already slick with sweat in her effort to hold back.

"Yes," she breathed as she clasped her hands together behind her back. "Oh, yes, Christian."

* * *

He was fine until she'd said his name again, then his grip tightened and he positioned himself at her opening, filling her with a single, forceful stroke. She was drenched; she was always drenched. There was no need to even check anymore.

His hips retreated as he pulled out of her, and he retraced the previous path between her slit. He throbbed as she grunted again, thrusting inside her once more. Her hips wiggled back and forth, and his palm twitched in anticipation as her lower body shook. Hadn't he promised she'd pay dearly for addressing him incorrectly?

Her urgent cry mingled with the loud crack in the room as his hand landed hard on her ass. "Again," she begged through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure you deserve it, Ana?" he asked as he rubbed the bright red spot. "It's supposed to be punishment. If you're enjoying it, I'm not doing it right."

"Again," she whimpered.

The crack was louder this time, as was her answering yelp. Nails burrowed into his lower belly until he leaned forward, rendering her hands immobile, and wrapped his fist in her hair. "Watch. Your. Hands," he warned.

"Yes, Christian," she breathed.

He let go of her hair and reached for her throat, cupping it gently as he pulled her head up until it was resting against his shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?" he rasped.

"I ca…can't…come," she stammered.

"I've changed my mind," he informed her. "I want you to come, Ana. I want you to come so fucking hard you can't see straight, do you understand?"

"Will you untie me?"

"I asked if you understood." His hold on her neck tightened.

"Yes, Christian!"

"Good."

He let go as he straightened, loosening the belt and then tossing it to the side. She used her arms for leverage, pushing her upper body off the mattress. Setting a leisurely pace, his hips rocked painstakingly back and forth.

Ana was having none of that; she pulled her body forward before driving back until her ass slammed against his hips. She repeated the gesture, and he let her set the tempo. As he plunged into her again and again, something in his mind told him he needed to remember this encounter—to file it away. The way she stretched until they were a perfect fit…her body clenching around him…her grunting each time he filled her…the way she smelled just before she came…

His eyes closed and took a deep breath, committing her scent to memory. His body began to tremble as he inhaled, and he clenched his teeth. He didn't want to stop. He never wanted to stop. An overwhelming urge to fuck her until she promised not to leave him saturated his entire being; he wanted to bring her back to Escala and march her into his playroom—tie her up if he had to, just so she'd stay. With a growl, he plunged deeper.

"Squeeze, Ana," he commanded.

He could feel her entire body quake as she did. "Christian!"

As she shouted his name her body clamped around his, and he felt his body spasm as he shattered inside of her.

* * *

Breathing eventually returned to normal, as well as her sight, and Ana was pressed further into the mattress as Christian's body covered hers.

"You certainly marked your territory," he said dryly, and Ana felt her heart hammer in her chest. So much for normal breathing. He'd always laid claim to her, told her she was his, but he'd never referred to himself as belonging to her.

Soft laughter filled the room and she wished she could see the streaks she'd left on his stomach. "I didn't mean to."

"I liked it," he whispered in her ear as his teeth tugged on her earlobe.

* * *

Christian's mind was racing. Where had those thoughts of her leaving come from? They had a contract. She couldn't just up and leave him! OK, so it wasn't a _legal _contract, but that shouldn't matter! She'd bound herself to him for six months. That meant he should have at least seven more weeks with her! More, if she wanted them. She wouldn't just walk away from him—she had to know how he felt, even if he couldn't express it in words.

Panic set in and though he tried, he was unable to smother it. Moonlight streamed into the room, and he could make out Ana's silhouette next to him, the gentle rise and fall of her shoulder in time with her soft breaths. He reached over and pulled her onto her back, pushing her thighs apart with his knee.

* * *

"Ana, open your eyes."

"Mmmm…" Ana felt her body press against Christian's as she arched in a stretch.

"Open your eyes," he said again.

Her eyes snapped open at the pleading in his voice. "Christian?" she said in a small voice. "What's wro—ooooh!"

His lips met hers as he pushed gradually inside of her. His kiss was hesitant, as if he wasn't sure she'd accept, and she nearly laughed at the thought. Pulling away much quicker than she'd wanted, his eyes locked on hers.

There was a hitch in her breathing as he moved inside her; he reached for her hands, resting them gently beside her head and lacing his fingers with hers. The only time he'd ever been this tender with her was when she'd slept with him the first time. Oh, he'd never hurt her, but there had always been an urgency to their joining. He'd wanted her when he'd wanted her, _how_ he'd wanted her.

But somehow…she had a feeling that _this _was for her.

* * *

"I want to tear up the contract."

Ana blinked as she pulled her coat down off her shoulders. "What?"

"You heard me," Christian said desperately as the same thoughts from last night plagued him.

"Christian," she said imploringly as she hung her coat up.

"Hear me out." He'd been contemplating his next move, but he hadn't decided what it would be until the ride home. When he'd tried to talk to Ana, she'd said, "When we get back to Escala." She'd _never _called his home Escala. She'd always called it home; he'd never given much thought to whether she'd meant his or hers, but he was thinking about it now. "I want you to move in here. I want us to be full time."

* * *

Ana's breath caught in her throat. "You…you want us to be full time?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded fervently.

"Will we…will we sleep in the same bed?"

Christian appeared perplexed by her question. "I suppose we could try it," he answered.

Ana swallowed past the lump of disappointment in her throat. "So this…full time arrangement. What, exactly, would it entail?"

"Everything it does now," he said quickly. "I _have _to keep the NDA, Ana."

"I understand that," she whispered.

"Then you'll—"

"No."

"Ana—"

She backed up slowly and pulled her jacket back off the hook.

"What are you doing?" Christian asked anxiously as he snatched her coat away from her.

"I'm leaving," she whispered.

"Ana—"

She smiled sadly at him. "What you're proposing…it probably seems like _so_ much to you, Christian," she said regretfully. "And it _is_. I know it is. But it's not enough for me."

* * *

_He wasn't enough for her. _The words whirled through his mind.

"We're from two hugely different worlds," she continued.

"Ana, you're such an amazing sub—"

"For you!" she said shrilly. "I'm a good sub for _you_, Christian. I wouldn't do this for anyone else!"

His jaw began to tick as her words sunk in.

"I thought…that if I stayed long enough…" Christian felt his heart shatter when she choked on a sob. "That you would…" She laughed hysterically. "That you'd love me. God, I am _so _naïve!"

"This is because of Kate," he snapped.

"No, Christian," she said softly as she shook her head. "This is because of _me_. This isn't who I am. I've tried. I can't…I can't try anymore. Not even for you."

_Please. Stay. _But his throat went dry and he couldn't make himself say the words; he wouldn't beg her. He'd spent his entire adult life ensuring he'd never have to beg for anything again.

She tilted her head to the side, and her tear-filled gaze locked on his, pleading. All he had to do was say the words, and she'd stay. He _knew_ she'd stay.

Still…he couldn't speak.

* * *

Ana closed the distance between them and rested one hand on Christian's cheek, the other on the cream colored sweater covering his chest—the chest he'd never allowed her touch. Her fingers curled into the fabric as she took a deep breath. "Good bye, Christian," she said, his name breaking on a sob.

His hand covered hers as she stepped back. She waited, but he didn't move.

"You have to let me go, Christian."

"I don't think I can," he rasped as his eyes searched hers.

She winced when she felt her resolve weaken and tugged her hand from his before she could change her mind.

He held her coat out to her. "It's cold out there," he said huskily.

She nodded dumbly, backing up until she met the elevator. She sent up a silent prayer when the doors opened instantly. Stepping inside, she hit the button, waiting for the doors to close. It was the only thing that could tear her gaze away from the man she loved

* * *

When the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened, Ana, coat still in hand, sprinted for the exit. Once outside, she gasped for air as sobs wracked her slender form. Clumsily she yanked her coat on; she didn't bother to zip it. Nor did she notice the sleet mingling with her tears as she made her way blindly down the deserted sidewalk.


End file.
